


Oops

by TurtlesAreWeird



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtlesAreWeird/pseuds/TurtlesAreWeird





	Oops

Delirious was humming to himself, distracted when he’d gotten a text from Evan asking if he wanted to record some GMod with just him, because their other friends were busy.   
He thought for a moment before replying.

‘Yeah, sure. be on soon XD -D’

He was honestly over the moon. He’d just reached six million subscribers, a number he hadn’t even considered as a possibility six months ago, let alone when he’d begun Youtube. He didn’t really get why so many people liked watching his videos, but he liked making them, so he was very glad that he was able to make both them and himself happy.

He plopped down into his chair and turned his computer on, slipping his headphones onto his ears. As it booted up, he thought about Evan. 

Fucking Evan. Could someone please say ‘body goals?’

He turned his attention back to his monitor, where he saw a Skype invitation from Evan. He clicked the accept button, humming to the tune of Mary had a Little Lamb, which had been stuck in his head all day for no good reason.

Then he heard a sharp gasp and looked up, confused.

 

He looked to the box that showed Evan’s face on Skype.

 

Then he looked to the smaller box that was showing his face.

 

Then back to Evan, who was just staring.

 

Then back to himself.

 

Fuck.

He momentarily considered turning off his computer and just leaving, but instead decided to just face the music.

 

He sighed, then looked straight at Evan and grinned.

“Heya bitch. How’re ya doing Vanoss?”

Evan gaped, mouth opening and closing, without any noise coming out.

“Hmm? Okay then. What game are we playing again? GMod? Sandbox ‘cause there’s only the two of us, yeah?”

Evan still looked like he was trying to remember how to talk and breathe at the same time.

“Wha… what the...hi.” He finally managed.

Delirious only laughed.

“Yeah, hi I guess.”

Then Evan blurted the first cohesive sentence that his mind was able to form.

“Damn dude. you’re really fucking hot.”


End file.
